Pokemon in Care of Magical Creatures
by DragonCrazy
Summary: In which James Sirius Potter and Fred Weasley ll tries to convince Hagrid that Pokemon really exist. Inspired by gdahs.


**A/N: Inspired from gdahs, thought it might be fun to do. I don't own HP or Pokemon.**

* * *

"These are so cool!" gushed James. "Eevee looks like a brown fox, Pikachu like a yellow bunny, Houndoom like a dog, and-" Suddenly, he smiled.

"Brilliant, Potter, brilliant."

"SHUT UP, POTTER!" yelled one of his roommates. James ignored him and looked at his scedule.

"_Yes_! We've got Care of Magical Creatures in four days. Plenty of time," muttered James, grinning.

The roommate growled.

* * *

"Oh, FREDDY!" shouted James. "CONSPIRACY!"

Fred Weasely ll jumped up from his bed and rushed over to James, casting several Silencing Charms on themselves and slid under James' bed, which was their official meeting place.

James got under the bed as well and whispered,"Fred, I've got the best idea ever!"

Fred snorted. "You sound like a girl."

James smirked. "Why, how did you know I was a girl? Jamie Potter at your service."

Fred snickered. "So, what's the prank this time?"

James started snickering as well. "Well, Pokemon do look awfully like animals, and magical creatures could look like anything."

Fred laughed harder. "Ohh, I get it. So, after classes this time?"

James grinned. "Obviously."

* * *

"Hey, Professor Hagrid!"

Hagrid turned around, smiling. "James! Yeh didn' torture the teachers too much, did yeh?"

James gave him a hurt expression. "Would never even think of doing that!"

"So, what're yeh doin' down here?"

James beamed. "I wanted to tell you about these fascinating creatures Fred and I found out about."

Hagrid struggled to keep an impassive face. "What creatures?"

James plastered on a charming smile. "I'll show you a couple of pictures." He got out his Lugia, Reshiram, and Ho-Oh cards, as they looked the most fierce in James' opinion, and Hagrid loved fierce.

"They're _the_ original phoenixes. Extremely fierce, could eat a giant in a couple of seconds, no problem. They also have intense magical ability. Lugias can bend water and air, Reshiram and Ho-Oh are like the masters of fire!"

Hagrid looked like Christmas had come two months early. "Really? W-where do yeh find 'em?" he said, trying and failing to be casual.

"Leave that to us, Professor. Just teach about them so that we can get a better idea of where to find them."

* * *

Four days later...

"'Ello, class!" greeted Hagrid. "Today, we will be learning about these fascinating creatures called Pokemon!"

Most of the Gryffindors and Slytherins stared at him blankly. All of the muggle-borns started sniggering.

Fred and James grinned. "Brilliant, Potter."

James flashed a smile at him. "Back to you Weasley, you gave me the idea."

A muggle-born wizard raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Smith?"

"Er, are Pokemon, y'know, _real_?" All of the muggle-borns and half-bloods burst into hysterical laughter.

Hagrid glared at the poor third-year. "'Course they are, Smith, why else would I be teachin' yeh this?"

Smith scowled. Fred and James started snickering as well.

"So, class, we'll be learnin' about Lugia today!" said Hagrid excitedly. Everyone leaned foward to pay attention.

"Lugia can bend water and air..."

* * *

For weeks, Fred and James fed Hagrid information about various Pokemon, and in turn, Hagrid told all of his classes about the "magically powerful creatures who can bend fire, water, earth, darkness, air, ice, electricity, plants, steel, and have fairy, psychic, poison, bug, dragon, combat powers!"

It quickly became one of top things to talk about. Everyone who knew about Pokemon before Hogwarts started wondering if they were actually real. People debated about it everywhere.

"It is real!"

"No, it's not! It's just a game!"

"REAL!"

"NO!"

"REAL!"

"NO!"

One day, Hagrid came up to Fred and James asking for a specimen.

They glanced at each other, and told Hagrid they would give one to him tomorrow.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" James hissed at Fred.

Fred smirked. "How good are you at charming and transfiguring living things?"

James grinned. "Fred, what would I do without you?"

* * *

Mrs. Norris silently yowled in indignation.

The two boys cast a long-lasting Color-Changing Charm, and turned her fur a rich black. They charmed glowing gold rings on her haunches, ears, tail, and forehead. They also made Norris' tail look more like a fox's, and her ears like a rabbit's. James, being the best at Transfiguration, transfigured her face to look a bit less cat-like, and cut off her whiskers.

Mrs. Norris was furious.

* * *

The next day...

"Here you go, Professor!" chirped James cheerfully, handing over Mrs. Norris. "We found an Umbreon, quite by chance, really. She doesn't like people touching her, though, so be careful."

Hagrid beamed. "Thanks, James!"

* * *

"So, everyone, listen up!" yelled Hagrid.

"I've gotten a real Umbreon!" Everyone shut up and gasped.

Hagrid, wearing dragon-skin gloves, swung Mrs. Norris up high. "Isn't she a beauty!"

Everyone gasped again. All the people who had insisted that Pokemon didn't exist looked like they were slapped in the face.

Mrs. Norris glared at them and meowed. Hagrid frowned.

James and Fred groaned. They had forgotten something.

"What's this? FINITE INCANTATEM!" bellowed Hagrid.

Mrs. Norris started meowing in discomfort. Her black fur turned a dusty brown streaked with grey. Her tail grew slimmer, and her face sprouted whiskers. Her transfigured face turned cat-like again, and the glowing gold rings disappeared.

Mrs. Norris wriggled out of Hagrid's grasp and lunged for Fred and James, probably screeching cat profanity.

Fred and James screamed in terror.

* * *

"Argh, that went so wrong!" growled Fred in frusteration in the Hospital Wing.

James rolled his eyes from his bed, his face covered in scratches. "We fooled him for three weeks. That's something, at least."

Fred grinned. "True, true. Want to try Trelawney next?"

James stared at him.

"Are. You. Completely. Crazy?"

Fred waited impatiently.

James scowled. "I thought we were best friends and master pranksters! Of course, you imbecile!"

Fred smirked. "What shall we do? Convince her that she'll die? Get trampled?"

James pretended to ponder over it. "Oh, what about..."

When he finished, Fred smiled. "Knew I kept you around for a reason."

* * *

**A/N: Might do a sequel, obviously about fooling Trelawney if there is one.**


End file.
